The Facebook Games
by AnnieCrestaStories
Summary: Katniss and all the others meet Facebook.
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:**

 _I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does._

 _I do not own Facebook. Mark Zuckerburg does._

* * *

Introduction

As the parachutes flew across the sky, President Snow smiled. Today was the day. The day he had been waiting for since he had first requested for them to be made. They were wonderful, amazing things. They were computers.

President Snow had gotten one of his Gamemakers, Putarch Heavensbee, to download 'Facebook' onto each and every one of the computers. These computers then were flown in thousands of parachutes towards the Districts. Once every citizen had made a Facebook account, he could spy on all his friends.

Well, he can't really call them friends. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Effie, Haymitch, Buttercup. He had probably done something mean to them at one point in their lives, but he couldn't remember.

But dead people could make accounts too. Oh yes, Finnick, Cato, Mags, Prim and Rue would probably make an appearance too. President Snow couldn't wait.

He then crossed the room and sat down at his own computer. It was sleek, shiny and silver. Like him. He looked admirably down at his new silver body paint. He looked fantastic. Suddenly he heard a shout of glee interrupting his self admiration.

A District 1 girl had found a parachute. She knew what it was. President Snow had made a TV appearance telling everybody what they were and how they worked. It was mandatory viewing, much like a Hunger Games. Oh yes. That reminded him.

He again sat down at his computer and began to type his very first Facebook status. He couldn't wait for people to see it, but it had to be perfect. He ran it through SpellChecka!, BoogleTranslate, and finally sent it to his Mummy for editing.

Five minutes later, his status was updated. It was perfectly polished and said exactly everything he would like it to say. Here it is:

 **President Snow** Hello citizens of Panem. Welcome to Facebook! I am here to announce the 100th Hunger Games, the latest Quarter Quell. This Games, all tributes will be 12 years old. Thank you, and see you at the Reaping in 2 weeks time.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Well! First story! Exciting! Well, welcome! Please review!

As you can tell by my username, I love Annie Cresta!

I'm also Team Peeta. Go to hell, Gale. Please.

This is set 25 years after the 75th Games.

The Rebellion never happened. Katniss and Peeta

never went to the Quarter Quell. Sorry not sorry.


	2. Too much exclaimation marks!

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.

I do not own Facebook. Mark Zuckerburg does.

 **Katniss Everdeen** What?! No!

 **President Snow** You don't like Facebook?

 **President Coin likes this.**

 **Gale Hawthorne** No, she doesn't like the 100th Hunger Games thing! I don't either! Rory could be picked!

 **Katniss Everdeen likes this.**

 **Gale Hawthorne** Ooh, I will treasure this like forever...

 **Peeta Mellark** Go to hell Gale! Katniss belongs to me!

 **Haymitch** A bit to many exclaimation points there, buddy...

 **Gale Hawthorne, President Snow, President Coin and 2 others like this.**

 **Katniss Everdeen** Oh, stop picking on Peeta! He obviously likes exclaimation points.

 **Peeta Mellark likes this.**

 **Primrose Everdeen** Katniss? Did you see the TV announcement?

 **Katniss Everdeen** Yes Prim. But I promise you won't be picked. I'm not losing you like I lost Rue...

 **Haymitch** You promised her that last time, and look where that got you.

 **Primrose Everdeen likes this.**

 **Peeta Mellark** Haymitch stop it. Katniss almot died for you Prim!

 **President Coin** Well this is a little awkward... I'm leaving, who's with me?

 **President Coin has left the conversation.**

 **Primrose Everdeen has left the conversation.**

 **President Snow has left the conversation.**

 **Katniss Everdeen has left the conversation.**

 **Peeta Mellark** Well... Hawthorne, you want to NOT leave the conversation?

 **Gale Hawthorne** Well... Mellark, you want to NOT tell me to go to hell?

 **Gale Hawthorne has left the conversation.**

 **Peeta Mellark** Facebook sucks.

 **Peeta Mellark has left the conversation.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

Please ignore all bad spelling or grammar. Thank you.

This chapter sucked. I'll try and write a better one.

Next chapter I'm going to write a little character intro.

If you have any ideas how to make this story better, review.


End file.
